Fang's Escape
by BlackLouie
Summary: While the town is feeling peaceful, Fang finds a Golden Gem that belongs to a young girl and has to return it to her, but the cops are blaming Fang for taking a Rubyist Gem in which the Golden Gem looks simular to it. Will Fang be able to escape from prison and find out the truth? Find out as you read!
1. Chapter 1:The Golden Gem

Fang's Escape

Chapter 1: The Golden Gem

Fang woke up sometime in the morning when he heard a strange sound. He walked into the side of the ally and turned to the bird that was chirping, he knew that it wasn't the bird.

"Hey Nack a Whack!" Bean popped up in his face.

Fang jumped and backed off for a few heart beats.

"Don't do that! You scared to crap out of me!" Fang snapped.

"Oh sorry, Bark and I are wanted to know if you would like to go to the Mario bar with us to get a drink." Bean replied.

"No, not today Bean. I have some traveling to do." Fang walked off.

"Okay Nack a Whack. We will go ourselves." Bean replied walking away with Bark.

Bark didn't say a word, he just walked off as well.

"Now that Bean is out of the way, I could travel to my mission place!" Fang said running across the town known as CasinoNight.

Fang ran until he saw a shiny item on the ground, he picked it up and then he looked at it.

"No, this can't be. The Golden gem, it's the one that a girl had." Fang said as he tried to remember what she looked like.

He knew who she was now.

"Oh no, this girl lost this gem! I have to return it to her right away!" Fang panicked as he ran to get to her house.

Fang was running through cars and streets, he forgot about where her house was and ended up getting lost in the big city of CasinoNights.

"Oh no! The cops are here!" Fang said as he went into a halt.

The cops looked a Fang and the Golden gem.

"He has the Rubyist gem, get him!" A cop said calling in his back up.

Fang knew that he had to run from them.

(Darn it! Now I'm in bigger trouble! And I can't find the little girl's house!) Fang thought as he was running in panic.

The cops chased Fang on their bikes and cars, but they couldn't reach him through the ally except for the biking police cops who could get through the ally.

Fang was all out breath and he couldn't breathe for 2 heart beats.

The cops looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Fang just had to get to the little girl in time, he ran over a bridge and through the palace of the CasinoNight shop.

Bean and Bark just left the bar and noticed Fang running.

"Hi Nack A Whack!" Bean waved, but then he walked along the streets with Bark following behind.

"No time to say hi to them, I have to run away from the cops before they catch me again." Fang panted.

The cops looked around until they noticed Fan running, they called in 10 back up police troops and started the chase, now Fang had no choice but to run faster.

He had to get out of the city, but it was too big and too dark to run around in the place, the cops go closer and closer to Fang until he jumped over the police cars and bikes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Suckers!" Fang laughed as he ran off.

The cops felt mad and wanted to shoot at him, their guns were ready.

Fang teased the cops and made a run for it.

"We will get you Nack the Weasel! Just you wait!" A cop yelled shaking his fist in anger.

"That was close, now to get to that little girl." Fang said running.

**Oh no! Fang only has a few seconds to find the girl who lost her Golden gem and now only that, the cops had caught Fang with the wrong gem that they aren't really looking for. Now Fang is confused to what they mean about a Rubyist gem. Will Fang get out of this confusing mess? Find out in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2:Caught

Chapter 2: Caught

Fang was still running, he had to return the Golden gem to its rightful owner or else she will go mad.

The cops tracked him down with their radars and tracking devices, Fang was at the point to where he was going to be caught again.

(_I can't go on like this! I will be lucky if I get out of Casino Night and get help from the president, he will return this Golden gem to the little girl.) _Fang thought.

He was almost out of the city, he just needed 7 more miles to go and the cops started the chase as well, Fang had to make another run for it.

"We have you on a chase! Give up the Rubyist gem or get caught!" The cop yelled driving towards Fang.

Fang couldn't let the cops get the wrong gem, he took 3 sharp turns into the ally then he jumped on top of the building to get a better get away.

"No! He's escaping us!" another cop said almost tripping over a trash can.

Fang wanted to call Bean, but he changed his mind, he panted and hid in the sewers.

"I will hide until they go back." Fang said out of breath.

The cops looked around for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere. So they left and went back into their positions until Fang came out.

Fan was sure that they were gone, but was he wrong? Fang checked on both sides of the road and he saw no cops in sight, he walked out of the sewer feeling lucky, but two cops with guns noticed the Fang came out at last and they pointed their guns towards him.

(Oh no! They found me again! ) Fang thought feeling unlucky this time.

"Put your hands up weasel! We have you surrounded; you have the right to remain silent!" The cops said coming closer to him.

Fang had to think of something quick, he cried out to the cops about mercy on his soul, but the cops held him down.

"Pin his Tail down and we will get him." A cop said pulling Fang to the ground so that he couldn't get away.

"I didn't do a thing so let me go, you got the wrong gem!" Fang panicked.

"We can't do that weasel guy! You have stolen from us too much in the past, what makes you believe that we will let you go?" The cop asked him.

"I don't know." Fang replied.

"See, that's my point. Okay guys, take this dirt bag away!" The cop said as the other police cop threw Fang in the car and they drove down and into the jail.

_(Now what will I do? Nobody believes me at all, not even the cops. I'm in big trouble, I need to call Bean at once and tell him that I'm going to jail. No. I can't do that, he will yell at me, I will just have to escape and find the truth.) _Fang thought.

Fang's escape plan was about to unfold!

As he was put in his cell, the cops walked off and said something that Fang didn't quite catch. He needed a big plan to get out of there, he thought about his plan for a while.

**Fang just got caught and he was put into prison! Will he be able to escape and find the truth? Find out in chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3:The Escape

Chapter 3: The Escape

Fang was thrown in to the cell that had a green light in it. He wondered what was with the cell instead of planning his escape, he finally remembered.

"Oh yeah! The escape plan! I must get out of here." Fang said walking around in his cell.

He finally got an idea, he banged on the cell bars and kicked them, but he only hurt his foot making the problem worse.

"Oh come on! Open up!" Fang yelled in frustration.

Then he was thinking about what he did the last time he was put into prison. Then he got his final idea, he was going to squeeze through the bars and escape.

"I know I can do! Come on now!" Fang grunted pulling his head out of the cell bars.

Fang squeezed the rest of his body out of the cell as well and ran toward the elevator, he saw two cops drinking and talking about him. He ignored them and continued down the 2nd floor.

"Now to take the last elevator!" Fang whispered as he ran towards the elevator, but two other cops were guarding it.

(_Darn it! Now I just have to distract those stupid cops!)_ Fang thought as he threw two guns past the cops.

Fang was ready to run out of the door, but quietly.

He took off into the rain and headed to green hill; he waved to the cops and teased him on his way there.

"Get that weasel! I repeat, get that weasel!" A cop shouted.

Fang was on the run again and he knew what to do, he jumped on top of the buildings and threw two bombs at the cops.

"No! Don't let that crazy weasel get away!" He shouted.

"I'm innocent! You're talking about the Rubyist Gem, this is the Golden Gem you stupid cops!" Fang yelled as he jumped into green hill and ran away.

"No! We missed him, now we have to try and get him next time!" The cops said.

Fang kept going.

(_Should I tell Bean that I got into this mess? No, he might throw me to another wall like last time.) _Fang thought.

He was running on until he rested under a tree, Sonic passed by even Tails. They didn't notice him at all.

"Well at least those two are happy." Fang said.

He didn't want to go back to the Casino Nights ever again until he finds the president and tell him about the Golden Gem and that he found it and gives it him so that he could return it to the girl.

"The president will know what to do and he will prove to those stupid cops that I'm innocent!" Fang said feeling happy again.

He walked up green hill and into the wild forest, hoping that the cops won't catch him before he gets there.

All of a sudden, he saw that Sally and Rotor were working in the forest, they seemed surprised to see him, and then they turned around to finish working.

"They are so into their work too much! I wish that I had my Marvelous Queen back, but Bean broke her again!" Fang growled and continued walking.

Later...

"Hey Bark! Have you seen Nack a Whack?" Bean asked.

Bark shook his head.

"Oh where could he be?" Bean asked again as he looked all over the city for him.

Bark did the same and opened doors and trash cans.

"He can't be in here Bark, I think his has gone to die! Noooooooooo!" Bean yelled out loud.

The crowd of people looked at him funny.

Bark put his hand to his head and shook his head again.

(Bean you are crazy...) Bark thought.

They didn't anything to happen with Fang.

Bean started looking for Fang so that they could be together again.

Back at the forest...

Fang was walking towards a big ship that was ready to cross the pacific coast to the home of the president, or at least he thought.

"This ship might take me to the president so that I can tell the truth and no cop will stop me!" Fang announced as he got boarded onto the ship.

"Now the ship will take off so hurry up people!" The sailor announced as the ship began to move.

Fang was now ready for his big escape.

**Fang just escaped from jail without the cops chasing around the city, but are they gone for good? Or will they still try to catch Fang without fail? Will Fang get lucky and not face the cops again? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Ship To The Truth

Chapter 4:The Ship to the Truth

Fang was hiding on the ship and he knew that he was just a stowaway and that people might find out the he didn't pay for a ticket.

"I just have to get across the pacific coast and tell the president about this!" Fang whispered to himself.

The cops weren't done yet either, they still had Fang on their watchful eyes and they didn't want to startle him yet until he was tired. As Fang was walking he spotted two girls who were talking about the ship ride, Fang wanted to ask them if they knew where the ship was going.

"Hey ladies, where are we going?" Fang asked.

"Well weasel boy, we are3 headed south for our trip to Florida." The first lady answered.

"Yeah, where could play on the beach side and meet hot boys!" The second lady cheered.

"South!? I can't go to the beach because that's not where I need to go. I have to go north girls!" Fang complained.

"Well, you're on the wrong ship, aren't you?" The first lady asked.

"I think so." Fang replied gulping.

"So, did you pay your ticket to get on this ship?" a man asked.

Fang looked around. He had to lie or else he was thrown off into the water around the coast.

"Um..Yeah! Yeah! I paid for this ship ride." Fang lied.

"Well, I'm going to go and check the tickets, because this ship is supposed to have 3 merchants and 19 passengers and now with you on this ship, that's makes 20 passengers." The man replied.

"You ahead and check sir, and might find my ticket in the ship booth." Fang laughed.

The man shook head and continued checking the tickets and Fang went back to hiding in the barrels by the captain's control room.

Meanwhile...

Bean and Bark were searching for Fang, they still didn't get any clues from anyone.

"This is hopeless, we lose our partner. And now look where we are!" Bean shouted in the ice caps.

Bark just looked at him, he didn't want to make him stop talking because he missed Fang as well.

"So Bark, do you think Fang is gone forever?" Bean asked.

Bark shook his head in the question.

"So you think Fang is still around? He could be." Bean replied.

Bark ran out and found an item.

"What did you find Bark?" Bean asked.

Bark had a bag of money that was hidden by a lost girl.

"Hey I wonder... Who dropped this?" Bean asked.

Bark shrugged, even he didn't know.

"Oh, well we will keep on looking for Fang then." Bean replied as they both marched on without stopping.

Later...

Fang was looking towards the end of the ship and noticed that a police jet was swimming in the water behind him. He knew that the cops would try to arrest him again.

"If you cops think that it's okay to arrest me, then I will have to shoot you by force." Fang said as he pulled out of gun.

He was aiming for the cop in the driver seat, who was drinking coffee and eating a donut as he pulled the trigger, the bullet was headed for the driver cop.

The bullet ended up going through his chest and blood spilled into the water, Fang shot the first cop and killed him.

"That will teach you not to mess with me!" Fang said.

The second cop was scared and he swam away from the police jet and screamed.

Fang felt like he did a good thing for once and now he had to get back to the north somehow before it would be too late for him and the Golden Gem.

**Fang just shot a cop and got away for now, but will he be able to go back to the north without trouble as he still escapes to freedom? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Deserted Jungle

Chapter 5:The Deserted Jungle

Fang was on the ship waiting to shoot the captain and the other people.

"Hey everyone! Sell the ship to me or face your doom!" Fang shouted as he pulled out his gun, the other people stared at him.

"Oh don't kill us!" The captain panicked.

"Well give me the ship or else!" Fang threatened.

"Okay, okay. Here. Let's jump off the ship!" The captain yelled.

The people followed the captain and jumped off the ship, they swam away to safety.

(_Now I have the ship all to myself! Now I can go north and find the truth.)_ Fang thought.

"Sorry Bean and Bark but I'm on my own for now." Fang said to himself as he drove the ship back north.

Fang knew that Bean and Bark would try to find him, but he didn't want them to get in trouble either, and what makes it worse is the cops. Those crazy cops never let Fang out of their sight.

Mean While...

Bean and Bark were looking for Fang in the dessert, it was hot too. They had no water to drink.

"Oh Bark, it's so hot and we haven't even found Nack a Whack yet." Bean said feeling like he was going to die.

Bark just walked on, he didn't care about the heat.

"You need to stop and rest Bark because I can't go on." Bean said sitting in the hot sand.

Bark picked him up and walked on.

"Or you can pick me up and we can go." He suggested.

Bark didn't care where Fang went but he was dragged into the search by Bean's crying, he really wanted to go home and quit.

"Oh Bark, I just hope the Nack a Whack is okay." Bean prayed.

Bark just shook his head and walked on.

Back To Fang...

Fang was trying to go back to the north coast but he ended up getting stranded in the middle of the north ocean and he was in a storm during the night.

He tried to keep the ship steady and on track, but the waves were too much and ship crashed into a rock. Fang rolled into a barrel that was made of iron and he was knocked out like a light.

The ship was still going, until the next day. Fang woke up feeling hurt from the barrel that he hit when the ship was lost in the storm, he got up and walked onto the sandy ground. He also noticed that he wasn't near the city any more, he was near a jungle that felt empty. No animals were in sight either.

"Hello!" Fang called.

No one answered him. Only the sound of nothing was heard. Fang looked around, he wanted to get back into the ship and turn around, but the ship was out of fuel. He had no choice but to relax and find a way back to the city.

"Okay so I'm lost, Bean and Bark might be worried about me and I have no where to go." Fang said as he walked through the jungle.

Fang was not the only one who was lost there, a gray weasel walked up to him and talked in a soft tone, he was scared and lost too.

"Hey, are you lost too?" Fang asked.

"Yes. My name is Bundi the weasel." He replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied.

"Well, I'm going back to the city. I will see you later!" Fang said but Bundi stopped him from going.

"You can't go! There is nothing that can get you back to the city." He said grabbing his arm.

"I will find a way back!" Fang replied.

Bundi wanted him to stay with him too, he didn't want Fang to leave him behind.

"You know what? How about you and me go find a way back to the city then." Fang suggested.

"Are those cops gone?" Bundi asked.

"I shot one cop on the jet ski." Fang replied.

"Oh. Well that's good!" Bundi answered.

Fang smiled as he and Bundi walked into the jungle to find supplies that would get them back into the ocean and into the city. Fang had to return the golden gem to the little girl that he saw from the T.V show.

"Well,Bundi I'm here because the cops caught me with the wrong gem that they didn't own. So please work with me on this!" Fang finally said breathless.

"So your an outcast like me?" Bundi asked.

"Um, you can say that. But I'm actually a wanted criminal in the city." Fang answered feeling annoyed.

Bundi stared at him as they both fixed the new raft and tested it.

"It floats with both of us on it!" Bundi cheered.

"Yeah, lets go!" Fang replied as they both rode on the raft.

"Are we going north?" Bundi asked.

"Yes. I'm going back to the city to give this back to a little girl." Fang answered showing the golden gem to him.

"This? This looks like the rubyist gem!" Bundi shouted out loud.

"Well, it's different." Fang replied.

"How?" He asked.

"The golden gem is all gold and the rubyist gem is gold with a red gem in the middle." Fang answered.

"Oh, I see, so the cops are confused, right?" Bundi asked.

"Yes, they are very stupid too!" Fang laughed.

They both enjoyed their talk. Fang was hoping to return the golden gem and find out the truth.

**Fang just found a new weasel friend and is going back to the city, he is still escaping the police as well. Will Fang get to the city in time before he gets caught? Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6:Police Trouble

Chapter 6:Police Trouble

Fang waved good bye to his other weasel friend as he headed off into Sunset city, where no other cop would try to catch him. But he was wrong, the cops were on the move every time he escapes them.

Fang took out his gun just in case he needed it.

"Now to get to the president's court house and he can solve this mess! I didn't steal the Rubyist gem, and those stupid ass cops know that!" Fang said running.

As he was still on the move, two other police men showed up,they had bullet proof vests and they looked very dangerous, Fang gasped as they ran towards him with their large guns.

"Uh oh! The cops! Take this!" Fang shouted as he tried shooting them, but it was no use, the bullet proof vests that they wore protected them from his gun shots.

Fang turned and ran for his life, the cops fired at him, but only missing at every shot they got, they followed Fang up the buildings and through the alleys. Fang was trapped, he didn't want to die. As the cops fired at Fang, a bullet went through Fang's side.

"Gah! Ow! That was very painful." He shouted as the cops shot at him more than ever.

"We got him now!" The cop replied shooting Fang to death.

"No...Please...Ugh...Let...Me...Tell...You...The...Truth..." Fang fainted from the shots that he took. The weapons were too much for his defence.

Mean While...

Bean and Bark were at the sunset sea zone. Bean was running ahead of Bark while Bark checked for any signs of their team hooligan leader.

"See Bark, Nack a Whack must be dead! I just know it, Bark we should just give up!" Bean said with his head down.

Bark pointed at something that Bean had to see.

"What is it now Bark? A bad day?" Bean asked until he noticed two cops with bullet proof vests on and a weasel cage with a purple weasel inside.

"Hey that looks like Nack a Whack! It is him Bark! We have to save him, he's in trouble!" Bean said heroically and ran towards the two cops.

They didn't notice him, so he snuck into the trunk on the police car, Bark did the same, but he was too big and squished Bean.

"Ow! Get off me! You are squishing me!" Bean yowled.

Bark silenced him so that they didn't get caught.

Fang was knocked out and bleeding, Bean looked at their leader with dispare.

"How can those cops do this to you Nack a Whack, this isn't fair! I haven't seen you for ages and this is what they do to you!?" Bean cried.

Bark knew that Fang wasn't dead, he was just knocked out from the gun shots.

Fang was waking up.

"What happened? And who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Bean, your stupid team member!" Bean answered cheerfully.

"What!? How did you two know where to find me?" Fang asked.

"Well Nack a Whack, we traveled far and wide to see where you went and we didn't give up!" Bean replied with a smile.

"Well for right now I have to go to court so that I can tell them the truth, I didn't take the Rubyist Gem. I have the Golden Gem!" Fang shouted.

"So how are you going to fix this at court? Bark and I can pretend to be your two lawyers." Bean asked.

"Well...I will think about your idea, for now we have to keep on moving!" Fang replied holding his side that was healing with the dry blood that closed his wound.

There was a cop driving in the driver seat, Bean played with him until he couldn't control the car anymore and Bean got to drive.

"Now lets go to the president's court house!" Bean cheered.

"I'm driving Bean! Your gonna kill me here!" Fang replied taking the wheel.

Bark was silent, he didn't say a word. Instead, he looked out the window, they were driving at high speed dodging other cars and buildings.

"Wee! This is fun Nack a Whack, faster! Faster! Yeah!" Bean shouted as he made Fang push a button by mistake.

"Bean you idiot! Now the car is at super high speed!" Fang yowled.

Bark was wanting to jump out of the car because they were going to hit a wall.

"Jump!" Fang warned them as the three of them jumped out of the uncontrolled police car, the car was now crashed and burned by an apartment building.

"Well, we did our best, heh heh, at least." Bean said sounding embarrassed.

Fang just shook his head along with Bark.

"Okay guys, our next destination is in the movie roads, we must take that way. It will have lots of cops there, but we must fight for what I came here for!" Fang announced.

"Yeah! We will help you by kicking them and throwing them down to hell!" Bean replied with a cheerful voice.

Bark nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then, lets go!" Fang said as they all ran towards the movie roads.

**Fang was reunited with his friends Bean and Bark, but they only have a time limit to reach the president's court house. Will they have enough time to make it? Find out in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7:More Police Trouble

Chapter 7:More Police Trouble

Fang,Bean, and Bark were still on the run, they didn't want to be caught by the cops who were still driving up to them

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Bean panicked.

"We hide under the sewer and they will leave us alone." Fang answered as they noticed the sewer hole, they all climbed into it.

"Ew...It smells like rotten eggs in here!" Bean complained.

"So what? I'm a weasel, so I can take it." Fang replied as he walked towards the darkness.

The cops were on the road, searching for Fang and his team who interupted their capture.

"We didn't find Fang yet, or his team memebers. But we will soon." The cop said as the police leader called.

"Well, keep your eyes open, we might get that rubyist gem and take him back to prison." The police chief replied.

Fang was running through the sewer, dodging other things that he didn't want to trip over while Bean was covering his beak from the nasty smell of rotten eggs.

Bark didn't worry about the smell, he just kept going until thay reached the fountain of wishes. Fang opened the sewer hole and noticed the fountain.

"Say your wish." The Fountain said.

"Um...Yes...Well I wish that the cops weren't after me." Fang replied smartly.

"It shall be done!" The Fountain answered.

As the light began to shine, it shut off quickly.

"Nevermind, I can't make this wish." The Fountain said.

"Why not!?" Fang shouted.

"Because the cops are not a problem started by someone else, it was started by you. So I can't undo what is already done, good bye." The Fountain replied as it disappeared.

"Now hold on! I need to make another wish!" Fang yelled, but it was too late. The Fountain was gone.

"Come on Nack a Whack, we have to go remember? Those cops will see us at any moment if we just stand here and do nothing." Bean pointed out.

"Fine, lets go." Fang replied as they were off again.

Bark was following from behind, looking for something that would slow the cops down.

"Don't worry about it Bark, we will get away just in time!" Bean said grabbing his hand and ran up to Fang.

Fang was taking out his gun again, just in case another cop would show up.

"I think we are here. The movie roads!" Fang said feeling lucky.

"But cops are here too. remember last time we walked here and the cops showed up because they knew about the money that we stole." Bean explained.

"Oh well, then I will shootg them." Fang replied with a big grin, his big Fang in his mouth showing.

Bark smiled as well, he made a bigger gun that the cops couldn't get through when he used it.

Fang looked from left to right, making sure it was safe to cross the road. The movie road was long, but easy to pass unless the cops came by to visit in a bad way.

Bean was dancing in the road as two cops were shooting in his direction, he jumped back and ran away, with Fang and Bark following from behind.

Fang was jumping over the gun shots and Bark was shooting like mad, he blasted 10 cops and blood fell from their bodies and onto the ground.

"Okay guys, we have more cops jumping in on us!" Fang shouted as they were ready.

The cops were dying from the shots that they took. Blood was everywhere and Bean and Bark were smiling as the exchanged glances.

"Hey stop you evil weasel!" A cop yelled but he died from the shots that he took.

"Now that we killed the cops, lets go and get back to the city!" Fang cheered as he ran all over the movie roads and got up the hill. Bean and Bark followed from behind.

Bark looked back. The cops were lying there, dead.

**Fang just killed a lot of cops, but will they be able to continue their escape? Find out in chapter 8! (Sorry if this chapter is short, but chapter 8 will be a little bit longer.)**


	8. Chapter 8:The Path Of Bloody Hell

Chapter 8:The Path Of Bloody Hell

Fang and his team were running from the cops that showed up behind them, they looked back and ran faster.

"Hey! Nack a Whack, I don't have weapon to shoot them, can I use one of your guns?" Bean asked.

"Yeah, sure! Use this one!" Fang replied handing him a small pistol.

"Stop you weasel! You're not getting away!" The cop shouted as he turned his motor cycle into a police car using his remote.

"Aw crap! Now we are in trouble!" Bean panicked.

"No we are not!" Fang replied shooting the car with his big bazooka and it blasted the car into pieces and blood fell from the sky. The cop was dead.

Fang looked back and laughed, then they turned around and ran into the city.

"Wow,you've been working real hard Nack a Whack!" Bean said feeling surprised.

"I know, I learned how to shoot my enemies with great aim!" Fang replied with a large smile.

More cops were being sent out and shipped to Fang's location, they were now in bullet proof vests and they didn't give up yet until Fang was dead or captured.

"No! Nack a Whack, they're back again!" Bean gasped.

Fang noticed the vests that they had on and yelled out the word:RUN!

Bark was running ahead of them both, the cops were trying to catch all of them, but they missed and tripped over 43 trash cans.

"Ow! God damn it!" A cop shouted.

"Ha ha! You stink!" Bean laughed.

Bark was jumpping over things and ran into the streets with Fang, helping from behind.

"Go! Bark! I will handle them!" Fang shouted as he jumped onto the cop's back and bit him really hard.

"Ow! Stupid weasel, get off!" The cop yowled as he tried to get Fang off his neck.

Fang felt the taste of blood in his mouth, he killed another cop by using his big tooth to bite into his attacker.

"Well, I did it! But yuck! Blood, I wish to have fruit juice or something!" Fang choked.

Bark and Bean were waiting for him by the city gates, they were waving at him. Fang looked at them and ran towards them with his head held high.

3 more cops were sent out by their police leader and they were even stronger, Fang looked back, but he saw nothing until he heard the sirens of the police cars.

"Run, come on! We have to go before the cops see us in their cars!" Fang shouted, Bean and Bark did as they were told and ran into the tunnel.

"No, get them too!" A cop shouted.

"The duck and the polar bear sir?" The stupid cop asked.

"Yes, they are part of the problem too, interfering with my plans to kill that weasel!" The cop leader yelled banging on the table.

"Nack the weasel must be stopped!" A red fox said.

"Who are you?" The cop leader asked.

"I'm Fireblaze, the red fox." He replied giving his card to him.

"You are part of the police force too?" The leader cop asked.

"No, but I'm a weasel catcher." Fireblaze replied, his eyes narrowed when he smiled.

"Good, attention all cops! Cancel the forces, we have a new member who will kill that weasel!" The cop leader announced as the police cops stopped and went back to their regular positions.

"I will do the best that I can. So how much are you paying me to kill this weasel?" Fireblaze asked.

"Um, how about 1 million dollars!" The cop leader replied.

"It will do, thank you." Fireblaze answered and walked off with his big gun.

"Well, now that he's on our team, Fang has no choice, with him dead we can take back the Rubyist Gem with no problem! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The leader cop laughed.

Later...

Fang, Bean, and Bark were still going, but they went into a walking motion, they were tired from running.

They heard a sound and turned around, a red fox appeared before them, his eyes filled with a death like stare.

"So you're the weasel that is causing trouble and you have something that belongs to the jewlery store. Give back the Rubyist Gem or else you will suffer death." He threatened.

"What! I have the Golden Gem! I don't have the Rubyist Gem, I know they both look alike but trust me, I don't have it for the last time!" Fang yelled.

"Oh a tough guy now? Well be prepared because your death is coming now!" Fireblaze yowled as he jumped down from the tall building and took out his gun, pointing it directly at Fang.

Bean and Bark took out their guns as well, Fang took out his bazooka, Fireblaze growled and shot at Fang's side, but he missed.

"Damn! I missed! For the love of hell, stop moving!" Fireblaze shouted feeling frustrated.

"Ow!" Fang yelped as he tripped.

Bark was shooting at Fireblaze but he missed and he accidentally shot Bean's tail.

"Hey! Ow! That hurt!" Bean shouted.

Bark mean to say oops but he was silent and he didn't know how to show it.

Fang was in deep trouble, Fireblaze was shooting him and was having a hard time dodging him and he was shot in the sides again.

"Ouch! Augh!" Fang yowled.

"Ha ha! I got you now!" Fireblaze laughed.

Fang was running with blood dripping from his sides, he covered his sides with his arms. A whole path of blood was made, Freblaze wouldn't stop shooting at him.

"Hey fox ass! Leave Nack a Whack alone!" Bean shouted as he shot Fireblzae in his back with his small pistol gun.

"Augh!" Fireblaze yelped as he fell over and shouted.

"Ow! Help me Bark and Bean!" Fang said in a breathless tone.

Bark carried Fang on his back and got him to safety before Fireblaze could get up.

The cop leader noticed that he was down. He was really angry and started to yell loudly.

"NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" He shouted.

The cops shrugged. They didn't know what happened.

Fang was injured but he not dead yet. He was slowly fainting from the shots that he took again.

Bean looked worried and Bark was silently walking along the city roads, carrying Fang.

They didn't want to lose their leader of team hooligan. They wanted their leader to remain safe and healthy, they were too far to lose him now.

Two other cops were hiding from them, they laughed and told the leader cop where they were going. He nodded and sent Fireblaze to kill them by using a bigger bazooka.

Fireblaze nodded and took the bazooka, we smiled with his eyes narrowed again.

(_Say goodbye weasel brain!_) He thought.

The cops laughed along with him, they knew that Fang didn't have a chance to live now that he was shot and weak from the shooting incident.

"You will give up the Gem Fang, and your friends will never see you again!" The leader cop laughed.

Fang was now in a whole world of trouble.

**Fang was now injured and his friends depend on him to live, but will this be the end of their adventure? Will this end Fang's escape? Find out in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9:Almost Dead

Chapter 9:Almost Dead.

Fang was still on Bark's shoulders, his eyes were closed and he never woke up yet.

Bean was panicking over his leader, he didn't want to lose him. Fang couldn't die and they knew it.

FireBlaze didn't give up either, he was sent over to kill Fang permanently and this time he didn't want to lose.

As they walked into the city they found more cops looking down on them, Bark broke into a run followed by Bean. Fang was still knocked out as Bark carried him through the city running from the extra cops.

Two other cops followed them side by side, they were shooting like mad, but FireBlaze was far ahead and there was no where to run.

Bean and Bark were cornered near a dead end in the ally and Fang wasn't awake to shot them. They also had no way out due to FireBlaze blocking the front path.

"Now, you two must give us the weasel. All we want to do is get the Rubyist Gem and take it back to the store that sold it for the highest price." FireBlaze said in a sly voice.

"No, you want to get the Golden Gem from Nack a Whack, then shoot him until he dies!" Bean cried.

Bark didn't care about what they said about the Rubyist Gem because he knew that Fang didn't take it, he believed his leader and he wanted to get him way from all of the trouble.

Bean stared at FireBlazes crazy eyes, he didn't like him anymore, he tried to throw a bomb at him but he jumped and kicked him down.

"Ow! My spleen! Bark help me!" Bean shouted.

"Ha! I kicked your friend you old dirty polar bear! What are you going to do about it!" FireBlaze laughed.

Bark used his mind to think about the escape, every gun was pointed towards them and were at a firing position. He quickly took Bean in his arms along with Fang and jumped from wall to wall, the cops were surprised.

"No! How did he do that!" FireBlaze shouted as he told his cops to hold their fire for a moment.

FireBlaze tried to do the same thing that Bark did, but he slid down the walls and got frustrated, he kicked the ally walls and yelled.

"Okay boys, go the other way around, we will catch up with them all then they will all die! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" FireBlaze laughed.

Bark saw a train that was leaving, Bean noticed it too. They both ran after it as it moved faster and faster, Bark jumped on and he held his hands out for Bean to get on.

"Thanks Bark, how's Nack a Whack now?" Bean asked as Fang was aking up.

"What? What happened Bark?" Fang asked.

Bark was silent and Bean told the story.

"So FireBlaze is still after us!" Fang jumped up as he noticed the dry blood on his belly, he was still weak.

"Yeah, he is still wanting to kill you. But it's worse, he wants us to die as well!" Bean shouted.

Bark still looked at them both in silence.

"Thank you Bark and Bean for saving my life back there." Fang finally said with a small smile.

"You're welcome Nack a Whack, that's why we are here for you." Bean replied.

Fang was feeling sleepy from the incident, he yawned and started to lie down for a while, Bean and Bark decided to rest too. Soon, they were all asleep and the train took them far into the city.

Two cops watched the train and noticed them in it.

"We spotted them on the 209 express train, we will have FireBlaze take them down." A cop reported.

"Good. I will shoot the living hell out of them! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" FireBlaze laughed.

The first cop followed the train in the motor cycles and watched the three of them, he tried to pull out his gun to kill Fang and his friends himself but he was hit by a big rock and he flew into the air and he landed on the train tracks in front of the train.

The train was headed his way and the cop let out a scream that sounded like a girl and he was hit by the train, he fell into the river and slowly dies.

The train lets out a loud whistle and keeps on moving, FireBlaze was secretly following the train from behind. He didn't want to startle Fang and the others in the their sleep, he quickly moved across the train tracks and took out his big bazooka.

As dawn came, FireBlaze was still on the move. Fang, Bean, and Bark woke up and looked back when they heard a strange sound from behind the train that they were on.

FireBlaze quickly hid behind the train completely so that Fang and his friends couldn't see him.

"Oh it was nothing." Bean said as they turned back around.

"If you say so Bean." Fang replied in a weak voice, he was still recovering from the gun shots that he has taken from the incident.

FireBlaze jumped into the cart where Bark and Bean were and he noticed Fang, he took out his bazooka and started to point it at Bean and Bark.

"Hey what gives!" Bean cried.

"You thought you were so smart, but you're not and you will never be alive when I get done with you!" FireBlaze laughed and started to shoot at Bark.

Bark took Fang in his arms and jumped onto the top of the train, then he had Bean distract him while he was on the run.

FireBlaze ran towards the opening of the cart but Bean bombed him.

"Ow! Why you little!" FireBlaze roared and shot at him but he missed.

Bark and Fang were still on the run and he helped Fang up while Bean had the gun shooter occupied.

Fang was hoping to live. He didn't want to die, he relied on Bark to save him.

**Fang is now in a tough spot, can he and his friends get out of there or will they be shot to death by FireBlaze and the up coming cops? Find out in chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Slip Away

Chapter 10:The Slip Away.

Fang, Bean, and Bark were still running across the fields. They had to get away from FireBlaze before he got his last laugh. Bean was still shooting at him, but he missed due to the speed that FireBlaze had. He was quicker than any weasel and bird.

"We can make it! Oh no please! Don't kill us!" Bean pleaded as he started to run ahead of Bark and Fang.

Bark turned around and kicked FireBlaze and made Fang and Bean run ahead.

"So Bark, you're going to fight FireBlaze?" Fang asked with a worried look on his face.

Bark nodded his head and punched FireBlaze again so that he couldn't get up, then he caught up with Fang and Bean.

"So what did you do? Kick his little ass?" Bean asked.

Bark smiled and nodded. He was happy to give him an ass whipping, Fang just looked at them with a smile as they reached the end of the city and headed into the plains.

FireBlaze was hurt and weak for the moment, he was angry and frustrated. He tried to get up, but he was too weak to continue, he knew that it wasn't the end. Not until he got Fang and killed him for what he did.

(_He took the Rubyist and kicked me around! No, he will not do this to me, not even if I have to kick his ass back! I will also kill the polar bear and that dumbass bird!)_ He thought in anger.

"So Nack a Whack? What will we do now?" Bean asked.

"First we will get to the next town and head up to the next exit, meanwhile, you and Bark watch for any more cops. Because I'm taking this Golden Gem back to it's owner, and I know who she is." Fang explained.

"Oh okay. So what is she like?" Bean asked.

"It's none of your concern." Fang answered felling annoyed.

"Was she a hottie!" Bean shouted out.

"No! She's a young girl and she knows me!" Fang snapped.

"Oh, okay okay! You don't have to kill me if I asked you." Bean gulped while backing away.

Bark told Fang to calm down by holding out his hand to protect Bean from getting punched in the face.

"Okay Bark I will let it go this time, but you better not call anyone that I know hottie again!" Fang yelled.

"I won't do it again!" Bean replied backing off again.

"Oh come on Bean and Bark! We have to go and it's getting late again." Fang finally said.

"Oh, alright Nack a Whack." Bean yawned.

Bark didn't say anything, he just shrugged and walked behind them.

No cops were in sight. Fang had a chance to run away with no trouble this time, and he was lucky. Bean laughed quietly and poked at Fang again.

"What is it?" Fang whispered.

"Oh nothing, I was just poking you! Ha ha ha!" Bean laughed.

"Will you shut up! We are in a temple at the plains of the great winds and will not let you mess this up!" Fang snapped.

"Oh okay. I will be quiet. But what about the girl? Is she nice?" Bean asked.

"What do you mean nice?" Fang asked feeling confused.

"Is she a nice girl to live around with until we get a better home?" Bean asked.

Fang banged on Bean's head with his fists.

"You are such an ass, did you know that!" Fang shouted in anger.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My head!" Bean shouted out.

"Well then shut up and get some sleep, we have to run away tomorrow!" Fang reminded him as he fell asleep on the temple flooor.

Bark did the same, he rested on top of Bean and took in a large breath of air, he was snoring. Fang was sleeping very intinsely, he was dreaming.

In the dream:_ "Where Am I? I'm not with Bean and Bark anymore? Oh no! No no no no no! I'm lost! But wait...I see two other people that I can talk to, hey! Wait up!" Fang shouted._

_Fang was running into the forest, he was beginning to think about what Bean asked. He didn't want to marry the girl, he wanted to give back her lost gem before the cops go to him._

_"Hey! Wait up! It's me guys, I'm your leader!" Fang shouted again, but it wasn't Bean and Bark, it was the girl, but this time she was evil and she kicked him around._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Fang yelled as he got kicked in the target._

_"You stole my gem! You're an ass Fang, why did I become friends with you! Why why why!" She yelled as she kicked Fang again._

_"No! Not again, stop kicking my ass! I'm already hurt as it is! No no no no no no no no no! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My ass hurts badly!" Fang yowled as he tried to escape._

_Fire was beginning to burn everywhere and the scene wasn't pleasing at all, he had no where to go or hid. The girl just kicked him until he was awake._

_"Stop it!" Fang pleaded._

_"No! You're an evil ass weasel! You took my gem, I will kill you! I will kill you!" She screamed._

_"No! I didn't steal it, I found it lying on the ground after you left the studio! Please don't kick my ass again, oh please don't!" Fang begged but she didn't stop._

_He couldn't fight back, he was too weak and he was afraid to hurt her, so he crouched into a ball and didn't move as she kicked him._

_"Ow ow ow! Can you let me talk to you!" Fang shouted._

_She stopped kicking him, he was free to run away again, then the girl started to chase him. Fang ran through the blazing fire, he was so scared that he was on another chase._

_(Now I'm being chased in my dream, by the girl who likes me!) Fang thought..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fang shouted as morning came by.

"What is it Nack a Whack? Did you have a bad dream?" Bean asked.

"Uh, maybe. But its over now and we have to get to the president in time." Fang replied as he yawned and got up.

Bark opened his eyes and yawned too, then he walked over to the group. His eyes were fixed on Fang and Bean.

"Okay so we are here, and the cops are there!" Fang said pointing at the map.

"Oh I see." Bean cheered.

"Yeah, I hope that girl doesn't kick me to death." Fang sighed.

"What gave you that idea, you said that she was a nice young girl." Bean replied.

"I know, but I have a dream that she kicked me last night." Fang cried.

"It's okay Fang, if she attacks you, I will throw a bomb at her little ass!" Bean laughed.

"No! Don't hurt her, she will call the cops on me, then I will be sent back to prison again for what I did!" Fang shouted out.

Bark looked at them with a worried look.

"Lets go now." Fang finally said as they walked from the temple and into the tunnel.

Fang was scared of what he saw in his dream, the girl was kicking him to death and now he was afraid to talk to her about the gem that he found, but he also wanted to make her happy too. What would he do to obtain that?

**Fang just got back on the road. But what will be ahead of him and his team mates? Will they escape to the president's house? Find out in chapter 11! (Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I was busy. But the next one will be longer!:D)**


End file.
